Battle of the nine realms Part 1 War of the Gods
by Spartan1992
Summary: The war is over and a bright new age is dawning for the Isle of Berk, however all is not well in the House of Odin, Loki schemes to bring about Ragnarock drawing Hiccup into a race agaisnt time to not only save himself but all life as we know it.
1. Prologue

The Isle of Berk, often described as being twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, was home to the mighty Hairy Hooligans tribe.

The Isle had a long and eventful history. For seven generations the Vikings were engaged in a terrible war with frequent raiding parties of Dragons. There were many casualties on both sides as the war dragged on.

The Vikings came to fear and hate the Dragons believing them to be savage beasts that should be shown no mercy. All that changed when the worst Viking Berk had ever known befriended one of the most fear and elusive Dragons ever to lived, a Night Fury.

Despite having brought the beast down the young Viking found he could not bring himself to finish it and so set it free. The Dragon one freed also spared his life but was unable to leave the Island due to one of its tailfins having been destroyed during its capture.

Over time the Viking learned much about the Dragon and eventually created a device that would allow the Dragon to fly again but required him to ride the Dragon to operate it. Eventually they discovered the location of the dragon nest and the terrible secret that lurked within.

Against all odds the unlikely pair finally confronted the true cause of the Dragon raids, a monstrosity of gargantuan proportions that forced the Dragons to gather food or become its' next meal themselves. After a gruelling battle the beast was destroyed but at a cost. The young Vikings left leg was damaged beyond repair leaving him with a prosthetic replacement.

Now thanks to their bond the newly freed Dragons now co-exist with the Hooligans finally bringing and end to the war. The citizens of Berk believe that the worst is behind them. Truth is, the real threat is about to begin….


	2. A warning

Hiccup let out a cheer as Toothless weaved through the rock spires that surrounded Berk's coast. As they cleared the rocks they descended stopping a few feet above the sea, Toothless' wingtips occasionally skimming the surface.

Behind him Astrid steered her Dragon, a Deadly Nader, towards him. As they drew level Astrid smiled and pulled up, looping around and taking off into the clouds.

"Looks like someone wants to play" Hiccup smirked as Toothless snorted playfully and took off after her.

As they raced to catch up with her Hiccup could help smiling. Here he was riding on the back of a legendary Dragon with the girl of his dreams. No longer was he the outcast, the loser. For once in his life things were finally looking up.

Rising higher and higher Hiccup took in the way the sun lit up the clouds, the way the wind brushed against him, how the Dragon nest appeared so…wait.

Shaking his head he looked again, there it was the Dragon nest. A feeling of dread began to creep over him. He tried to pull Toothless away, to turn back, but the Dragon wouldn't obey. The nest grew closer and closer until Hiccup could make out a human like figure on the grounds, a young blonde girl.

"Astrid!" even as the cry left his lips she turned and ran into the nest, through the hole left by the Red Death when it had revealed itself.

And then he was running through the hole down the tunnel towards the centre. Astrid was so far ahead she eventually reached the end of the tunnel and hopped down vanishing from view. Forcing himself to go faster Hiccup's prosthetic leg caught in a small crevice sending g him tumbling down the rest of the way.

Groaning he slowly got up into a kneeling position as he tried to catch his breath. When he felt ready he stood up and surveyed the area for any signs of Astrid. The inside of the lair was filled with giant towers of jagged rock, covered with small caves that served as the Dragons homes.

Looking down Hiccup realised something was wrong. When he had last seen the nest the floor had been covered by a pool of lava not even the mist which had been obscuring the pool from the spires above was present. Hiccup could help but think that the nest had perished when the Red Death did.

Looking back he saw a man shrouded in a large fur cloak standing in the centre of the rock spires. Feeling a sudden chill pass through him Hiccup took a deep breath, steadied his nerve and called out.

"Hey um…sir? I was wondering if you'd seen a blonde girl run through here." The man slowly turned to his face hidden by an oversized hood leaning against a gnarled wooden staff.

Once again a feeling of dread gripped him, he had to run, get far away from this man. To his horror he found he could not move his feet and could only watch as the man drew closer raising the staff to Hiccups face.

Seeing the staff begin to fall towards him Hiccup lifted his arms in an attempt to shield himself. "NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>A sold whack to his head jolted him. His eyes snapped open revealing the concerned face of his father looking down on him. Hiccup realised that he was flat on his back beside his bed.<p>

"Are you alright son? I could hear you screaming from downstairs" he asked concern showing in his eyes.

Taking a minute to calm himself, Hiccup sat up "Yeah…just…just a dream"

Accepting the answer Stoick helped him to his feet "Must have been a Hel of a dream to make you shriek like a young girl"

Hiccup flushed and crossed his arms "I do not shriek like a girl!" his voice breaking only adding to his embarrassment.

Stoick chuckled and gave his son a gently (for Stoick anyway) pat on the back which still almost knocked him down.

As he turned to leave he called over his shoulder "Oh and see to that bloody beast of yours. He's been scratching at the door on and off since I woke"

* * *

><p>As soon as he set foot outside is house Toothless dropped from the roof and tackled him to the ground and licked his face.<p>

"Gah! Ok, ok I'm happy to see you too…Oh Toothless no! You smell of fish" finally the Night Fury allowed him to get up and appeared to smile at his attempts to wipe his face clean.

"I'm glad you're okay Toothless, I just had the worst dream…" he trailed off his right hand clenching into a fist at his side. Toothless cocked his head in confusion waiting for him to finish.

"Never mind it was just a dream. Anyway boy lets go find the others then we'll all go for a fly" Toothless growled in agreement and trailed happily after Hiccup as they entered the village.

* * *

><p>Hiccup found the rest of his old Dragon training class at the top of the wooden walkway that led down towards the docks. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already bickering with Fishlegs moving back to avoid being caught by their wildly flailing arms and Snotlout was trying (and failing) to impress Astrid with his muscles.<p>

"Hey guys" the twins ceased their bickering and let go of each other's helmets/hair long enough to return his greeting.

Immediately upon reaching the group Hiccup could feel Astrid looking at him, turning his head enough to see an apprehensive look on her face.

"What happened to your head?" she asked reaching out and gently touching a small lump on the back of his head.

Hiccup could feel the blush forming at her touch as he stammered his answer "Wha...Oh right. I uh…fell…out of...bed and...lost a fight with the floor"

A small smile appeared on her face "Yeah those floors are tough devils easily up there with the Monstrous Nightmare"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Not bad but it'll take while before you reach my level of sarcasm" with mock arrogance.

Playfully punching him in the arm Snotlout tried to force himself into the conversation "How'd you fall out of bed, bad dream?" he asked snickering.

Refusing to let Snotlout rile him up this early in the morning Hiccup decide to answer with a simple "Yes"

With Snotlout stumped by the blunt answer Astrid took the opportunity to ask what the dream was about.

Hiccup recapped the events of the dream while careful not to mention of her being in his dreams. A she finished he noticed that the rest of the group had all decided to listen in too.

"Hey do you think there are still Dragons there?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut punched him in the arm "No fair I was going to say that!" they soon devolved into another back and forth argument as Snotlout spoke up.

"What about the ships? A lot of gear got lost during that fight" Fishlegs said nervously wringing his fingers together.

"Or maybe there's a crazy hermit waiting for us" Snotlout cackled as Hiccup rolled his eyes. Snotlout saw this and turned to face him.

"What? You afraid to find out?" he asked, once again Hiccup rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Oh yeah, petrified" sarcasm dripping from the words.

Ignoring the sarcasm Snotlout pressed on "Well why don't we go see?"

Hiccup gave him an exasperated look "What? Why would we go there it's abandoned"

"Then there's no harm in checking it out, unless you're scared" Hiccup sighed not in the mood.

"If you're such a brave Viking why don't you check it out?" he asked. Snotlout seemed taken aback by the suggestion.

"What? Are you calling me a coward?" he grunted folding his arms across his chest.

"No no I was just…" Hiccup began before Snotlout jabbed his finger into his chest.

"Fine I'll prove that there's nothing there so you can stop being afraid"

Now Hiccup was beginning to lose patience with his cousin "I never said there was anyone there, it was just a dream" he repeated firmly.

"Fine then lets settle this. We'll take our Dragons and visit the nest"

Realising that nothing would convince him to change his mind now, made worse by the Twins agreeing that visiting the nest would be pretty cool. Astrid and Fishlegs also agreed if only to avoid being left behind. Out voted Hiccup reluctantly agreed to go with them, if only to stop them getting into trouble if there were any Dragons still there.

"Or anything else" his mind added. Shaking that thought away the group went to collect their harnesses and find their Dragons. Beside him Toothless nuzzled his arm with his head to try and cheer him up.

"Thanks buddy *sigh* At least you'll get that flight I promised you"


End file.
